L'accident
by Tata Pol
Summary: L'un des pilotes a un accident.... j'ai fait que l'intro et le premier chapitre pour l'instant mais je bloque un peu alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées ça m'aiderez !
1. Introduction

Série : Gundam Wing (comment ça vous vous en doutiez ?)

Auteur : Un petit ange venu du ciel... pourquoi personne me croit ?

Genre : POV Dudu, angst je crois...

Disclaimer : euh... la voiture elle est à moi ! ... ouais je sais tout le monde s'en fout et moi la première ! enfin bref sont pas à moi bien sûr... snif snif !

Commentaire : noir ! très noir ! comme d'hab je sais ! c'est bizarre mais y a que les fanfics que j'écris avec DC qui sont pas noires j'ai l'impression ! (mais vous arrêtez de crier "sadique" oui ?) au fait ! vous pouvez aller voir notre compte commun à DC et moi ! il est dans mes auteurs favoris ! allez bonne lecture et laissez moi des reviews !

Intro

- Le frigo est vide.

La voix de Quatre est légèrement agacée.

Heero est occupé sur son PC comme d'habitude (faudra que je découvre ce qu'il fait là-dessus un de ces jours). Quatre surveille la cuisson de l'espèce de ragoût qu'il a préparé avec les derniers restes. Trowa bouquine dans son coin pour changer. Je suis donc le seul à ne "rien faire" puisqu'ils ne considèrent pas que le fait de se reposer sur le canapé est une occupation comme une autre.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi.

Je me lève donc, résigné.

- Ok ! J'y vais !

J'attrape quelques billets dans la poche du blouson de Heero et je sors en lançant joyeusement :

- Par contre, vous plaignez pas si ce que j'achète est pas à votre goût !

Dans la rue, je me mets à chantonner.

" Every body nice every body nice ! Ashita no kagayaki wo shinjiteru "

Je suis heureux. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis heureux et j'ai envie de le montrer.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je commence à courir 1, puis à tourner sur moi-même, les bras écartés, le visage levé vers le ciel, ma natte s'enroulant autour de moi. Je ris aux éclats. J'ai l'impression que je peux m'envoler. J'ai envie de m'envoler !

Mais je me calme. Je me remets à marcher normalement… sauf que j'ai le tournis… je trébuche et tombe à quatre pattes sur la route. Instinctivement, je tourne la tête vers la gauche.

Une voiture arrive à toute vitesse.

Elle va s'arrêter.

Elle DOIT s'arrêter !

Il faut que je me lève. Je le sais.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne le fais pas ? Pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéit pas ?

Je n'arrive pas à quitter la voiture des yeux.

Elle freine d'un coup.

Grincement.

Je me rends compte qu'elle ne pourra pas s'arrêter à temps.

Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Je ne peux pas mourir ainsi !

Je ne veux pas !

Un cri

Est-ce que c'est moi qui crie comme ça ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus rien…

Mon esprit est vide.

Choc.

Douleur.

Néant.

**1 **ça ça vient d'une expérience personnelle : un jour j'ai fait exactement la même chose en revenant de Leclerc…. D'ailleurs les gens me regardaient bizarrement chais pas pourquoi…. Ils doivent pas avoir l'habitude de voir quelqu'un courir dans la rue en rigolant comme la tarée que je suis !


	2. L'hôpital

**Auteur : TP-la-seule-l'unique-mouahahahah!**

**Genre : portnaouak ! Ah non ! Pour une fois c'est pas ça tiens ! Alors voyons…. Angst ? peutêtre bien…. Un tout chtit chtit chouya de shounen ai Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Peutêtre un rien de OOC si on regarde bien ? …. Bon OK c'est complètement OOC ! (Comment ça "c'est qui celui-là" ? C'est Heero ! Baka ! Si si j't'assure ! Non les extra-terrestres l'ont pas enlevé pour lui faire un lavage de cerveau ! Je m'en suis occupée toute seule ! Comme une grande fille ! Oui madame !)**

**Disclaimer : y a que l'infirmière qui est à moi mais je suppose que c'est pas elle qui vous intéresse…. Moi non plus remarquez…. La vie est trop injuste !**

**Commentaires : je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore écrire des trucs tristes…. Ça me détend ! …. Pardon ? sadique ? mais nan ! qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginez là ! au fait, petite précision : _ça c'est pour les flash-back_, c'est les changements de POV et ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ c'est les "rêves"...  
**

**  
**

Chapitre 1

Le portable de Heero sonna.

Heero se leva et alla répondre.

- Allô ?… hn… oui… j'arrive.

Il raccrocha.

Quatre le regardaétonné de l'expression du visage de son ami.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois que… Duo a eu un accident…

Quatre se leva avec un cri d'horreur. Trowa détacha les yeux de son livre, l'air hagard. Heero regardait dans le vide, le souffle court, sous le choc.

Quatre le fixa, inquiet.

- Heero ?

Cela sembla le ramener à la réalité. Il leva vers le jeune pilote blond des yeux pleins de larmes et sortit de la maison en courant.

Quatre resta un moment immobile, abasourdi par toute la douleur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux bleus habituellement de glace. Puis il se reprit et suivit Heero en l'appelant à pleins poumons.

Trowa les regarda partir, complètement perdu, avant de s'apercevoir que la solitude lui était insupportable. Il leur emboîta le pas.

Heero courait aussi vite que possible, essayant de fuir la souffrance qui s'était emparée de lui quand il avait appris que Duo…

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Il ne savait pas où il allait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant l'hôpital. Il resta planté devant l'entrée, le regard fixé sur le grand bâtiment blanc.

_- AIEUH ! Quatre ! Fais un peu attention Ça fait MAL ! _

_- Si tu arrêtais de gigoter aussi ! _

_Quatre est en train d'essayer d'extraire une balle que Duo a reçue dans la jambe au cours d'une mission sous l'œil toujours aussi inexpressif quoique peutêtre légèrement réprobateur de Heero._

_- Je persiste à dire que tu devrais aller à l'hôpital ! essaie à nouveau de le convaincre Quatre._

_- Alors ça pas question ! Jamais je mettrai les pieds dans un de ces sales trucs puants ! Je m'en suis passé jusque là je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas continuer comme ça ! Surtout si ma petite infirmière perso s'occupe de moi ! _

_Il ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux de Quatre en souriant._

"Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Il est impossible que Duo soit là-dedans ! Tout simplement impossible Ça doit encore être une de ses mauvaises blagues ! Il va me le payer cher cette fois "

Heero essuya ses larmes, entra dans le hall de l'hôpital et s'arrêta, s'attendant et espérant voir le jeune américain bondir derrière le comptoir de l'accueil en criant "Surprise ! J't'ai bien eu Hee-chan, ne "

Mais Duo n'était pas là.

Une jeune infirmière s'approcha de lui et lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider. Il lui exposa rapidement la situationà savoir qu'il avait reçu un coup de fil de l'hôpital disant qu'on avait trouvé ce numéro sur le portable d'un jeune homme accidenté ne portant aucun papier d'identité. On lui avait demandé de venir dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait fournir quelques renseignements.

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête et lui demanda de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que l'infirmière ouvrit avant de s'effacer pour lui laisser le passage.

Il resta un moment sans bouger à contempler l'ouverture, effrayé par ce qu'il risquait de découvrir de l'autre côté. Finalement, il fit un pas. Puis deux et pénétra dans la chambre…

… où un jeune homme était étendu sur le lit, donnant l'impression d'être plongé dans un profond sommeil, impression seulement réfutée par le fait qu'il soit relié à divers appareils montrant la faible activité de ses fonctions vitales.

Dépassant des draps, une longue natte châtain traînait presque par terre.

Heero se précipita, tomba à genoux près du lit en attrapant la main de son ami et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, toutes ces larmes qu'il avait toujours refusé de laisser lui échapper.

Quatre n'arrivait pas à rattraper Heero. Le jeune japonais avait toujours était plus rapide que lui et l'état émotionnel dans lequel il était ne faisait qu'accentuer sa vitesse.

Le pilote du Sandrock renonça en s'apercevant qu'Heero prenait la direction de l'hôpital. Il s'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle et Trowa le rejoignit.

- Il va à l'hôpital, haleta Quatre.

Trowa garda le silence et tous deux se mirent en route sans échanger un mot, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, stupéfaits du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Duo, étendu sur le lit, le bandage autour de sa tête tâché de sang, les bosses anormales du drap révélant les endroits où il avait été plâtré.

Heero, agenouillé à côté du lit, sanglotant comme un enfant.

Quand Quatre eut repris ses esprits, il se précipita et prit le jeune japonais dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement tandis que le soldat parfait pleurait sur son épaule et s'accrochait à lui en gémissant.

Trowa dut s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber, ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur le visage de l'américain. Comment était-il possible que ce soit la même personne qui la veille encore ne pouvait rester assis deux minutes que s'il avait un paquet de chips à portée de main et encore ? Celui qui, jusque dans son sommeil, ne tenait pas plus de dix minutes immobile et silencieux ? Lui qui riait pour un oui ou pour un non ? Lui dont la bouche toujours souriante se moquait sans arrêt de tout le monde ? Lui le Shinigami auquel aucun de ses ennemis n'avait jamais réchapper ?

Lui qui ne bougeait pas, qui ne disait pas un mot sur ce lit d'hôpital ?

Ne supportant pas cette vision, il s'en alla en essayant de ne pas courir et s'assit sur un siège de la salle d'attente, les bras croisés, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, les yeux dans le vague.

Heero se calma finalement et, se dégageant de l'étreinte de Quatre, alla s'asseoir au chevet de Duo. Il repoussa doucement quelques mèches châtains du front du jeune homme et demanda d'une voix rauque bien que son visage ait repris son impassibilité habituelle :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

L'infirmière, qui était restée en retrait pendant toute la scène, lui répondit :

- Il a été percuté par une voiture. Plusieurs os ont été cassés et le violent choc à la tête l'a plongé dans le coma. Nous ne savons pas encore s'il a des lésions cérébrales. Nous devons attendre le résultat des examens.

Heero sentit une boule lui obstruer la gorge mais il refusa de laisser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux déborder encore une fois.

Quatre n'avait pas cette retenue. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura doucement.

Heero déglutit péniblement et demanda :

- Quand se réveillera-t-il ?

Il n'envisageait même pas la possibilité que Duo puisse ne jamais se réveiller. C'était tout simplement impossible à imaginer.

- Il est difficile de se prononcer, expliqua la jeune femme. Mais si son coma se prolonge trop longtemps cela risque d'avoir de graves conséquences qui pourraient mettre sa vie en danger.

Heero ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après tout il était le mieux placé pour savoir que même si Duo avait parfois du mal à se réveiller, il était trop plein d'énergie pour rester plus de quelques heures endormi.

La jeune femme demanda ensuite s'ils pouvaient venir remplir les papiers d'hospitalisation. Quatre se reprit quelque peu et annonça qu'il allait s'en charger, laissant ainsi au japonais la solitude dont il avait besoin, il le sentait. Et puis cela lui permettrait de s'occuper. il avait besoin de se rendre utile pour ne pas devenir fou.

Quand la porte fut fermée, Heero aperçut la croix de Duo sur la petite table de chevet.

_- Lève-toi vite Duo ! Oz nous a repéré ! Il faut partir tout de suite ! _

_Duo se lève d'un bond malgré le profond sommeil dans lequel il était plongé quelques instants plus tôt. Il a encore l'air à moitié endormi avec ses yeux gonflés, ses cheveux en bataille s'échappant de sa natte et ses vêtements chiffonnés par tous les mouvements qui agitent toujours ses nuits mais il commence immédiatement à rassembler ses affaires, aidé par Quatre._

_En sortant de la chambre, l'américain porte la main à sa poitrine et s'arrête d'un coup._

_- Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiète le petit blond._

_- Ma croix ! Où est-elle ? _

_Il retourne dans la pièce et ouvre tous les tiroirs et placards vides. _

_Quatre le rejoint et jette un coup d'œil au couloir d'où les yeux de Heero les observent._

_- Hayaku._

_L'arabe se retourne vers Duo._

_- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Viens vite ! _

_- Non ! Allez-y ! Je vous rejoindrai ! Je ne peux pas partir sans ma croix ! _

_Il semble paniqué. Ayant cherché partout dans la chambre, il commence à défaire son sac pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas à l'intérieur._

_- Pourquoi y tiens-tu tellement ? Il me semblait que tu n'étais pas croyant, s'étonne Quatre en l'aidant à chercher._

_- Je ne le suis pas mais c'est un cadeau du père Maxwell, l'homme qui m'a élevé. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre ! _

_Il continue à vider le sac avec encore plus d'enthousiasme, ses gestes se font fébriles. _

_Heero s'avance dans la pièce et, passant une main entre le matelas et la tête de lit, attrape la fameuse croix. Duo se jette sur lui, lui arrachant l'objet des mains avant de se pendre à son cou._

_- Tu l'as trouvée ! Arigato Hee-chan ! _

_Il le lâche et attache la chaîne du crucifix autour du cou. Puis il fourre ses affaires en vrac dans le sac, le referme et sort de la chambre en le jetant sur son épaule, suivi de Quatre._

_Heero reste un moment immobile avant de leur emboîter le pas, l'air légèrement moins froid que d'habitude. _

Le pilote 01 prit délicatement la croix et, la tenant entre ses mains serrées, il pria maladroitement.

"Seigneur, ne le rappelez pas à vous je vous en supplie. Nous avons encore besoin de lui ici… j'ai encore besoin de lui ici… S'il vous plaît, soignez-le, aidez-le à guérir."

Il se signa et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

… Noir… si noir…

Je flotte dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Je ne ressens rien.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive et pourtant c'est comme si je le savais… comme un visage familier sur lequel on n'arrive pas à mettre un nom…

Il me semble apercevoir un point de lumière, très loin.

Il grandit.

Apparemment je m'approche de lui.

Chaleur.

Pas tout à fait douce mais pas brûlante non plus.

Ni bienveillante ni hostile.

Juste… chaude.

Je n'essaie même pas de résister.

Je me laisse aller.

Alors qu'est-ce qui me retient ?

Quelque chose m'empêche de m'approcher plus de la lumière.

Je m'arrête.

- … Duo…

Je connais ce nom…

Est-ce que c'est le mien ?

Oui…

Non…

Cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ?

Je ne sais plus.

Quelqu'un m'appelle.

Quelqu'un ne veut pas que j'aille là-bas.

Je me retourne.

Personne.

Juste des yeux.

Je connais ces yeux…

… bleus… si bleus…

… qui contrastent avec…

… des cheveux bruns…

Oui c'est ça : des cheveux bruns en bataille…

Il est plus fort que moi…

Je ne peux pas_/ne veux pas/ _lui résister.

Je n'avance plus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero n'avait pas bougé quand Quatre avait suggéré qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux rentrer à la planque au cas où les docteurs essaieraient de les contacter. Il n'avait même pas fait le moindre signe montrant qu'il avait entendu. Il était resté assis sur la chaise inconfortable, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Duo.

Quatre, ne voulant pas le laisser seul, avait dit à Trowa de rentrer, qu'ils le rejoindraient plus tard et il avait pris place dans le fauteuil, de l'autre côté du lit, dans un coin de la chambre.

Mais le français n'avait aucune envie de rentrer sans ses compagnons. Aussi s'était-il silencieusement installé dans le second fauteuil, contre le mur, au pied du lit.

Quand Quatre se réveilla, peu avant le lever du soleil, ils étaient toujours aux mêmes places. Trowa, les jambes passées sur un accoudoir, appuyait sa tête sur l'autre et dormait profondément, les bras croisés sur le torse. Heero était toujours assis sur la chaise. Son menton reposait sur sa poitrine et il secouait légèrement la tête en marmonnant.

Quatre se leva doucement et s'approcha de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand il fut à ses côtés, il reconnut des mots dans ces gémissements et il en fut d'autant plus surpris.

- … Non… veux sortir… en supplie… pitié… laisse-moi… libre…

Inquiet, Quatre lui secoua l'épaule en l'appelant doucement. Le seul effet fut de décupler ses plaintes. Il criait presque maintenant.

- … suis pas… l'autre… soldat…

- Quatre ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le blond tourna la tête en entendant la voix ensommeillée de Trowa que les lamentations de Heero avait réveillé.

- Je crois qu'il fait un cauchemar… Mais je n'arrive pas à le réveiller…

- Laisse-le alors. Il a ses propres démons à combattre. Seul.

- Tu as peut-être raison…, répondit Quatre en regardant tristement le japonais qui continuait à s'agiter dans son sommeil avant de reporter son attention sur Duo.

Remarquant son expression torturée, le pilote du Heavy Arms se leva et s'approcha de lui pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

- Quatre… Tu ne peux pas toujours tous nous protéger.

Le visage du petit blond se crispa douloureusement et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes qu'il essayait de retenir.

- Mais si je n'avais pas…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Pas plus que la nôtre à tous. Arrête de te torturer. Ça ne le fera pas guérir plus vite.

- Je le sais bien, répondit Quatre d'une petite voix tremblante, les joues inondées de larmes.

C'était d'ailleurs cela qui le mettait dans cet état : il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour aider son ami. Il était inutile. Il devait se contenter d'attendre son réveil en priant pour qu'i ait lieu un jour.

Il retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en soupirant, imité par Trowa et regarda Heero se débattre faiblement dans son sommeil avant de se rendormir lui-même.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Des barreaux.

Tout autour de moi.

Et au-dessus de moi aussi.

Je le sais. Je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour les voir. Pour les sentir.

Une cage.

Je suis enfermé dans une cage !

Non ! Pas encore !

Je veux sortir !

Aidez-moi !

Je vous en supplie !

Tasukete !

Je me jette contre les barreaux même si j'ai compris depuis longtemps que ça ne sert à rien. Ils sont trop profondément ancrés dans le sol_/le cœur/ _pour que je puisse les faire céder.

Je le sais bien.

Depuis le temps que j'essaie…

Mais c'est le seul moyen de sortir de là.

Ne pas le tenter, c'est abandonner.

Et je refuse d'abandonner !

Surtout que depuis peu, les barreaux commençaient à bouger…

Petit à petit…

Mais maintenant, ils restent immobiles. Ils ont l'air plus solides que jamais…

Pourtant je suis sûr que…

Je n'ai plus de forces.

Je tombe à genoux.

Pitié !

Je veux sortir d'ici !

Laisse-moi sortir d'ici !

Laisse-moi vivre libre !

Je serai sage ! Je ne pleurerai plus je te le promets !

Onegai…

…

une voix…

je la connais…

elle m'appelle…

Non ! Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle appelle !

C'est lui !

Je ne suis pas Lui !

Je ne suis pas Heero Yuy !

C'est l'autre ! Le soldat !

Pas moi !

Pas moi.

Pas moi…

… Pas moi…


End file.
